


【赫海】  这个他  16

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [16]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  16

16  
汽车飞驰着往学校赶了，东海坐在后排这才揉起钝痛的面颊和身体，翻出手机来看两人不多的几句对话，仿佛以之作药来驱散疼痛，至此才觉四周的真实重新包围了自己。那月亮后面自己的名字跃动在目前，直跳得他眼角发胀。  
就算那片海不是我，他现在说他想见我。  
只是不知道还来不来得及。  
东海把自己缩在狭窄的座椅里，乏力地感受着愈发清晰的酸痛，来源于身还是心。窗外是急速流动的城市光景，流转中只剩肮脏的玻璃最清晰。不明的脸目倒影他看不清了，嘈杂的午夜广播他听不见了，刚刚收场的事端他想不起了，只有李赫宰念习题的声音、呛水的时候轻拍他脊背的手、在便利店里解围的后臂、那天课上点自己名夹带的怒意、把写给自己纸条夹到送来的书里、在足球场远远的目光、在人群里罔顾他人地恣意拥抱自己。松散着眼，李东海想，他原来是认得我的，从头到尾。眼眸低垂着笑起，泪腺抱着液体发烫，本来膨胀的心也更加臃肿。  
李东海尝到了被等待着却更为急切的滋味。  
李赫宰啊。  
出租车被东海指引着停到学校关闭了的小门旁，迂缓着挪出来，他扭转着脖子去放松僵痛的肩膀，下定决心一样，起脚蹬腿就颇为轻巧地翻墙而过，只裤脚上蹭上了灰，也没注意。这头离宿舍楼更近，不想再多等待或被等，拖着这躯体载着这一大包心情再跑不了多远。  
落地揉揉膝盖骨却还是向前冲，寂夜狂奔，冷风倒灌，眼里惺忪的模糊着，直到宿舍那几幢小楼晃进视野边缘。东海停下来都喘不匀，脑里适才的冲撞依旧不停，耳鸣不已，眼冒金星，喉咙里也腥甜起来。慌忙不迭里颤着手却去掏手机，找出最后的话来，这才忐忑起来——是不是该给他拨电话问清他具体在哪里。自己原是被他牵引的木偶，他一句话就招回的puppy。  
路上未见人，寒夜又极静，绀青夜幕里嘶鸣的风都呈现出白色。东海的头发被卷到眉前，不时扫过通红了的耳鼻，他发觉鼻腔冒酸像被封住了一样呼吸受阻，喉咙中是咽不下去的甜稠，他开始劝自己去承认那场梦境：李赫宰不会回头；这只是个游戏。腰颈酸痛或头脑昏重体会不到的，他像一头兽，在领地扩张时感受不到战斗结束后的伤痛。更不去区分自己是在被猎还是猎取。  
东海弯着腰两手扶在膝盖上正大口换气，眼里的水顺着重力往下聚，鼻孔却顿然吸入了呛人的烟草焦熏，一时反倒通畅起来。他悠悠起身来，在星辉不灭的眩晕中，只见电压不稳的盏盏路灯向前引领，到楼宇间的小花园里，燃烧香烟的人正独自倚着墙壁站在台阶前，嘴里叼着仅剩的半截喷吐白气，头往手机里埋得很低，轮廓分明的脸上挂着不明不暗不浓不淡的笑。  
脸上泛起隐痛，不明确是由于冬夜寒风的凛冽还是方才的拳脚相向的损伤。喘着粗气平顺着呼吸，李东海找到了等待自己的李赫宰。白色棒球帽下蓝色短款夹克里的李赫宰。手机的白光自下而上映照出一张专注的脸清淡地温柔，在云烟朦胧里皎洁又清朗，是他的月亮。刚尝到的柠檬渗出汁液了，连胃里也涌出酸浪。听着夜风安稳地疾啸，东海睫毛细细颤抖起来想问面前的人，你这到底是在折磨我还是在折磨你自己。  
喉结微战，手揉上额角跳突的穴位，那板僵冻红的手上经脉也在搏动。寒空里有什么倒下的轰然，是昨夜还是现今，哪一个沾了星辰月色的幻影。  
在这虚幻与现实的边界上，他的侧脸还被抵在灰色砖墙上，耳畔和身体依旧遭受乐音的震颤，头顶只一束直落的光点亮空气里的尘埃，东海听到自己口鼻处粘腻起沉重的喘息，下体前后都有麻痹的胀痛。肌肉都绷直了，他想起这紧闭的幽门昨天也被李赫宰隔着长裤无意间双手拂过。心里忽然腾起来急躁的云，且不是因自己濒于某一种困境。  
头脸奋力别过去躲避他的舌，细嫩的皮肤都在墙上磨，上身被压得太紧，他的眼努力往自己臀后瞥，抬腰挪动了几下，深深吸吐是在最后蓄力——抬起左脚就往身后人的脚面上落，争取到空间后，两手旋绕起手腕的皮带一起偏到右方来，用手肘重击了他的胸骨，趁此机会止住了内裤里的拨弄。转身跃出他的包围，双手合托着把肿胀塞回去、裤链挤上来，牙齿才开始往手腕的皮带扣上咬。对方气急了扬手朝他脸上挥拳，李东海敏捷地左右闪躲着要往外跑，继续啃着手上的束缚，却被他一手拖拽住头发，一手朝面额击打而来，拳头终究撞上了脸颊、关节带着戒指撕破了他的嘴角。东海忍着痛向后踉跄，又被抓住了两只胳膊推回到墙上，后背猛然撞击的闷痛穿透到胸前。来人骂骂咧咧地迎上来找他的嘴，东海一下躲闪不及被咬住唇角，就啐出吐沫来使劲摇晃头部，直甩出满目星光。冰霜一样僵直的手此时才费力挣脱开，还颤巍巍的就死命拽住了对方的手臂，昏噩里膝盖并未找准已向上狠厉高提，听到嘶吼才逐渐清醒，钻出了他胳膊抓住肘关节处就向外旋扭。对方呼痛的吼叫在从未断绝的嘈嚷中似乎终于招来了夜店保安的注意，不知从哪钻出来的两个西装革履的彪形大汉却像已然明辨个中缘由一样，精准地反剪住外国男人的手即往门外推去。  
李东海无意去探究保安不问就里就深明大义的原因，他驼腰扶额焦急地喘气，蹙着眉去揉紧绷的头皮，其他的不适他无暇顾及，再无意把时间耗费在对这突发事件的反应或者恢复里，空沉的心只朝向远处，要快点回去。  
奔出街口招手打车之时，身后电音舞曲的交融尚不停息。没有人在乎暗夜角落里发生的危机和幸运。


End file.
